The operator's control panel of the pumper-type fire engine supports various gauges, switches and other operating controls therefrom and also has openings formed therein outwardly through which water inlet and outlet couplings as well as valve operators project. Under most operating conditions it is not necessary to gain access to the area of the fire engine disposed immediately behind the control panel. However, occasionally it is necessary to perform maintenance or repairs in the area immediately behind the operator panel and most pumper-type fire engines do not include structure whereby ready access may be gained to the area behind such a control panel. Accordingly, a need exists for support of the control panel in a manner which enables ready access to the area of the fire fighting equipment immediately behind the control panel.
Examples of fire fighting and other equipment including control panels of the type with which the present invention is specifically concerned as well as other types of control panels including removable components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,316,616, 2,154,642, 2,209,666, 3,493,053 and 3,910,371.